A little Thing Called Respect For Your Dad
by immyownsuperman
Summary: A Tony/Gibbs father/son relationship. My first story in this category. Something tragic happens to Tony, and Gibbs has to investigate. But what if Tony was there the whole time, but Gibbs didn't know.
1. Fading

Tony had such utter respect for one man, his role model. He would do anything just to keep whatever ounce of trust that man had in him. There was nothing Tony cherished more then to have the a man who didn't trust, trust him. Tony followed the rules, even when his heart told him to do something else. All because he respected that man to much to disobey him. It took a lot for him to respect anyone as much as he did this man. He was entrusting, but no one knew it. He always hid behind his 'playboy' exterior, and no one ever had a clue. No one but that one man, who could see right through him. That was were all the respect rooted from, it was the fact that that man never called him out on his mistakes. He had a lot of them, and he was never called out on them. Well not the personal ones anyways.

Now as he lay here dying, the blood seeping into his shirt; he can't help but think that he was letting down that man somehow. Maybe it was the fact that he had made another mistake, a stupid personal one. Or maybe it was due to the fact that there was someone else laying next to him. Someone who was crying for him, someone who had blood seeping into her sleeve. She tried to stop the blood flow in her arm, but also in his chest. No success, that he was sure of. He could feel himself fading. Fading into a world that he may never return from. A world in which he had felt himself come close to entering before, when he had the plaque. That man had pulled him out of it though.

"Stay with me!" Abby shouted at him, and he didn't respond. He let his eyes glaze over, even though her voice brought him back to some kind of reality. He felt her hand touch his wound once more, and wasn't shocked that he felt nothing. It was the shock taking over him. "Tony you can't give up..." She whispered tears forming in her eyes.

Tony tried so hard not to give up, but when you have such a strong feeling to do just that, everything changes. He had always considered him one to never give up, for anything. But the 'light' was so bright, and he had to move towards it. He could see all the movies, and only chuckled to himself. If there was a heaven, there wasn't going to be any movies. But for all he knew there would be, and he would be in...well, heaven. His heaven would consist of Ziva, and all the movies he could watch. It sounded so much better then his life right now, the only thing that had kept him alive was his pride. He could never take his life, just because he could never put down the team. His 'family'.

Abby.

Ziva.

McGoo.

Ducky.

Even Palmer for petes sake.

And Gibbs.

Gibbs was that man, the one he respected more then anyone. The one that had kept him alive in the worst situations. And truth be told the one that had pulled him out of some pretty rough depressions. Gibbs was the closest thing that the young agent would ever have to a father. The one person who had always been there for him since they met. He remembers the bars after Kate died. Then the nights they spent watching stupid movies after Jeanne left. He could never forget the lecture he got about it not being his fault when Jenny died. Then when Ziva left, the way Gibbs just gave the agent a look, and they spent another night watching old movies. It was something that Gibbs could never admit, and had made sure Tony wouldn't talk about. Gibbs wasn't normally that kind of man. The only other real affection he had seen was towards Abby.

He made a mental note to investigate that if he made it out.

The sirens were what he heard next, and the sobbing coming from Abby hadn't lessened. Then he say the man he was thinking about. Gibbs grabbed Abby off of his broken body, and his blood was instantly on the mans shirt as Abby gripped him. Her tears soaked his shirt, and Tony started to wonder why he could see all of this, and not seem to be in his body. He could see his...body. That didn't make sense did it? He could see the EMT take him away, but he wasn't in the ambulance as it left.

"What happened?" Gibbs asked looking into Abby's eyes. She tried to rub the tears off her face, but only more fell down her face. Gibbs took his rough hand and brought it to her blood soaked and wet face. He rubbed the tears away, and no more fell. He watched as Abby slowly explained what happened, but couldn't remember what had happened. He watched the exchange, and then the way Gibbs' eyes were filled with shock as he saw her wound. She protested but he dragged her towards the car.

Tony followed, and sat in the car with them.

What was going on?

* * *

**This is a new territory for me, so please be nice.**

**Thanks to TeamDinozzo for the suggestion.**

**Is it good, or bad?**

**Should I continue?**

**What should happen?**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**- Josie (Immyownsuperman)  
**


	2. Impossible but Possible

**Thanks to:**

**Gloworm41**

**sueKay-04**

**Tani May Trybrand**

**TeamDiNozzo**

**Solstice  
**

* * *

Gibbs had gone through a lot in his life, and because of that he rarely trusted anyone anymore. Tony was lucky in that way, he had Gibbs' trust. That was a rare thing. But every once in awhile Tony did something stupid that strained their relationship. Something like he had just done. Yes he was thankful that he had saved Abby, but there could have been a better way. By rushing in he got himself shot, and that made him feel like he couldn't trust Tony. He had told Tony to not try and fix the situation Abby had gotten herself in, he would have taken care of it. But of course Tony ran off, with a bastard in his breath.

Out of all the stupid things Tony had done, this one probably had topped it. If he hadn't rushed in, no one would of started shooting. Abby wouldn't be injured, and Tony wouldn't be in a coma. That was going to strain the trust and respect they had. Something like that was hard to do, especially with the fact that Tony did some pretty dumb things. None of which had strained their relationship. Now this, he had gotten shot from not listening to him. Plus injured someone he loved deeply.

"Abby it's not your fault." Gibbs had murmured in her ear as she sobbed into his chest. He hated the fact that she blamed herself. Yes, she had gotten herself into trouble. But she hadn't gotten, that was his own fault. He didn't dare say that though. She would yell at him, and say that it was nobody's fault but her own. She was so hard to argue with.

The doctor had told them that he was in a deep coma, and they weren't sure if he would ever come out of it. The first shot had nicked his lungs, and then got lodged in his spine. The second dug into his skull far enough to damage his brain just slightly. He said that was what had triggered his coma. They also mentioned that recovery from a coma that deep the recovery rate was very low. Basically he was telling them that basically they had already lost Tony. They had to be prepared for the worst.

That just made Gibbs more angry.

Abby had tried to calm him down without much success. He had even at one point threatened Tony with a head slap if he didn't wake up soon. He was sure that would have worked, of course it didn't. But somehow he felt like Tony could hear every word he said. Even though somewhere deep down he knew that was pretty much impossible. How could that even be possible?

That was pretty much all for now.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter, still trying to come up with ideas.**

**Any ideas?**

**haha Please Review!**

**It is needed :D**

**Thanks**

**- Josie  
**


	3. The Tale

**Thanks to:**

**Gloworm41**

**Ryuuki**

**Pam11**

**team Ziva**

**stupidamericanidioms91**

**TeamDiNozzo

* * *

**Abby had never imagined that it would be her that had gotten into all that trouble. She had pulled Tony into her problems, and almost gotten him killed. He had jumped in front of that bullet, for her. She should be the one that was laying in that bed, the one who was in a coma. It was Tony though, and no matter how hard she wished that it wasn't him but her, it never would happen. It was still her best friend who was connected to all those machines.

Gibbs had tried several times to make her believe that it wasn't her fault; she knew it not to be true though. He had held her close and whispered that it wasn't her fault. It wasn't true though, it had been her fault that she had been in trouble in the first place. If she just hadn't tried to figure out who had shot down that man, she wouldn't be in this situation.

It had all started when she had seen a man and his child get shot on the street. Gibbs had told her to stay out of it, it wasn't their jurisdiction. She still had to investigate, it was her nature. It wasn't really anything she could had tried so hard to not get involved, but eventually she had. She had investigated, and found the people who shot down that small family. She had gone after them, and Tony had figured this out. That was why he was there in the first place.

They were going to shoot her, and Tony had jumped in front of her. He had proven his loyalty to her. Gibbs made it sound like he should of waited, and she agreed with him. But she believed that he shouldn't even of figured it out, because if he hadn't then he wouldn't be here in this hospital. She would be, or worse she would be dead.

Abby had to calm Gibbs down several times. She had to soothe him, because he would get so angry. He believed that if Tony had waited none of this would of happened. Abby wouldn't even have the battle wound that would scar her arm. He had jumped in, which set the criminals off. Abby disagreed. She believed that they would of shot anyways. He had just come at the wrong moment. If he had just waited a little bit she would be the only person who had been shot. Gibbs had been ready to Gibbs slap her when she said that. He didn't want her to think like that.

But it still remained her fault.

* * *

"Abby...are you okay?" Ziva asked coming up to her. The Israeli gripped the goth in her arms, and relished in the feel of what Tony had saved. She heard Gibbs grunt in the background, a sure sign that he was angry.

"I'm fine." Abby said quietly before turning back to Gibbs. He looked grumpy, and not sure what he was supposed to do about this situation.

Ziva avoided looking over at Tony, knowing that he was probably hooked up to many machines. She didn't want to see her partner looking like that. He had always been so brave, and now it had gotten him into trouble. She looked at Abby once more, a look that said she wanted to know what had happened. Abby sat her down, and started to tell the tale once more.

* * *

**Short chapter once again. **

**Sorry I'm sick D:**

**Please review!  
**


	4. Snarky Tony

**Thanks for all the amazing reviews!**

* * *

Darn it.

How is it that no one could see him? No matter how hard he tried, the room remained quiet and no one knew he was there. He had tried shouting in peoples faces, banging things, even moving his body. Nothing was working. He just wanted people to realize that he was there. He didn't care if they couldn't see him, as long as the acknowledged the fact that he could see and hear everything going on. He could see Abby crying when no one else was there; he could hear all the threats Gibbs mumbled into his ear. It was killing him.

"I must head home." Ziva said interrupting the silence that had settled in the room. Tony looked at her quickly, an idea popping into his head.

"Drive safe." Abby said pain still lacing her voice. Gibbs nodded his head so that she knew that he had acknowledged her. He was never a man who showed much emotion. He was probably on the verge of breaking right now though. He hid all his pain, then burst.

Once Ziva had left, still not looking over at his broken body Gibbs sighed gently. Abby didn't turn to look at him, obviously not sure what she would say. She had already said all she could think of saying. She had tried to change his opinion about it being Tony's fault. Which Tony was extremely grateful for, at least until she started to blame herself. That was where he drew the line. Even he wouldn't stoop that low. He should of just listened to Gibbs, but maybe he did the right thing.

"You should go home and sleep." Gibbs finally whispered adverting his eyes to Abby. There was that look again, one of complete devotion. Abby looked at him with the same look, but with the added irritation.

"I'll go home when you go home." She replied. Gibbs looked at her with his glare, but it didn't seem to affect her. No wonder she got whatever she wanted, when she wanted it. She could use Gibbs as she pleased...okay that didn't come out right. Even though he wasn't really speaking.

Gibbs just grunted at her in reply, he wasn't leaving anytime soon.

"Do you want coffee?" She asked standing from her seat. He looked at her, and she nodded her in understanding. They had the connection going on. Sometimes Tony just wanted to slap Gibbs and yell "Come one man! You love her, she loves you!". He could never do that though. Once Abby was gone Gibbs stood and paced the room for a moment. He looked as if he was debating what to say or do.

"Idiot..." He murmured once he was closer to Tony. "You better not be able to hear this, and if you can; forget it." He paused for a moment, his famous glare directed towards the comatose body, "We all love you Tony. If you don't wake from this, I will be pretty darn pissed...We need you." He finished up, and Tony froze for a moment. That was out of character, and so sweet?

"Love ya to Gibbs." Tony said a smile on his face.

Gibbs whipped around to face him. Tony force in shock once more. Gibbs couldn't see him, unless this was some prank they were playing on him. In that case, someone was going to die. If this was payback, maybe he deserved it. But Gibbs?

"Gibbs are you okay?" Abby asked walking into the room. Gibbs still looked over to where Tony, well his spirit anyway, stood. His eyes were glazed over, the look he got when he was either remembering something, or really spooked.

"Um yeah...why?" He asked turning to look at the goth. She set the coffee down and walked over to him.

"You look like you've seen a ghost." She said and Tony couldn't suppress a laugh at that.

"I feel like he's listening to everything we do, and has snarky replies for everything." again with the laughter. Abby looked sweetly at him, and placed a hand on his cheek.

"Knowing him, he is." She said a smile plastered on her face. He smiled back and leaned down to kiss her forehead.

Darn, she was good.

* * *

**There you go.**

**Still trying to come up with good ideas.**

**There will probably only be one or two more chapters.**

**Later Later.**

**REVIEW!  
**


	5. Gone?

**Thanks for all the reviews! They help me keep writing!

* * *

**"We need a crash cart!" one of the doctors called as Tony's heart stopped.

Wait, stopped?

This couldn't be happening. He had been fine several seconds ago and now he was crashing. His stats were dropping, and his heart had stopped. All Gibbs could hear was the flat line tone of the machine. It was Tony hooked up to that machine, not someone in the other room. It was Tony who was flat lining, not someone else. They couldn't do anything to stop it, and he could die at any moment. They could be planning a funeral, they could be looking for a replacement for Tony. That couldn't happen, it would tear the team apart.

Abby was sobbing into Gibbs' chest by now, and the doctor looked weary after four times of trying to get his heart beating again. Hope was lost. They slowly put everything back onto the crash cart and left the room. The doctor remained just looking at Tony. He had lost a patient, and it was almost as heartbreaking as them losing a close friend, and a 'family' member.

What they didn't know was that Tony was still there, staring at his lifeless body. He dropped to his knees and just stared. He could hear the sobs coming from Abby, and could feel Gibbs' anger. He was angry at him, for dying. He knew that, but he didn't want to die either. He wanted to live to see the rest of his career, he wanted to hold a baby to his chest. His baby. He wanted to get married, he wanted to grow old with someone. He wanted to make sure everyone on his team was happy. That's all he wanted.

Tony pushed up from the ground, and headed towards his lifeless body once more. He almost shouted at himself to come back. There was only one way he could come back. He jumped, and he knew it was cheesy; he still did it. He jumped onto the bed and back into his body.

A slight beep, and he was back. Then his eyes were opening, and Abby had stopped crying. He gagged on the air tube, and the doctor slowly pulled it out. Gibbs still held Abby to his chest, shock overwhelming him. He had been dead a few seconds ago, and now he was looking up at the doctor with that DiNozzo smirk he had. He had been dead, and he knew it. He had come back and now he was cocky about it. That was going to be a pain in the ass, but right now he didn't care. All he cared about was the fact that his agent was back.

"Tony!" Abby almost shouted moving out his arms. Tony smiled up at her as she gave him an awkward hug. No one could go from sobbing to over energetic as she did. It was something she must have been born with. With a sigh Gibbs stood from his seat and made his way over to the agent that laid in the hospital bed.

"Hey boss." Tony said his arm coming up slowly but then falling back to the bed. Gibbs reached over and clasped his hand into the young agent's. Knowing he probably wanted the contact, wanted the reassurance that he and him were okay. Tony knew that he had made a mistake, but he didn't regret it; Gibbs could see that in his eyes.

"Don't ever do that again." Gibbs said resisting the urge to head slap him.

"Yeah I know...you love me." Tony smirked up at him, and Gibbs moved his free hand in a warning. He had told Tony that if he had remembered what he had said, to forget it. It was obvious that he remembered it, and clearly. Tony snapped the smirk off his face as soon as he saw the hand moving, and the stare coming from Gibbs.

"Gibbs!" Abby said punching him in the shoulder. Gibbs turned to look at her, a look of disbelief crossing his face. Only Abby could get away with that. Gibbs' hand pulled away from Tony's and he almost look as if he was going to head slap Abby. But maybe not on the head.

"I'm glad your okay Tony, and Gibbs does love you, he just won't admit it." She said quickly leaning down to hug him once more. "He's just a tough teddy bear," She added and Tony heard the scoffing of Gibbs from behind her. It may be true, but he wasn't going to admit anything anytime soon.

Tony looked at Gibbs quickly, and say that relief had crossed the older mans face. He was truly glad that Tony was okay, and that was all that mattered.

* * *

**I haven't really been feeling this story.**

**So I'm gonna leave it here.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**New stories up soon.**

**Send me messages on stories you'd like me to write.**

**Bye!**

**- Josie  
**


End file.
